A Series of One-Shots - The Untold Stories of Doctor Who
by SamBentleyUK
Summary: A series of mini Doctor Who based stories. Each chapter is it's own little story, meaning that it has no connection to the next chapter unless said so in the story. I'm doing stories like this because I have these ideas in my head, but they won't make a long story, only very short.
1. Story 1 - Brian's Log: Day 396

**_Brian's Log: Day 396 _**

** [Set after 'The Angels Take Manhattan and based upon the un-shot scene 'P.S' by Chris Chibnall.]  
**

So, I've gone viral! Turns out, the internet reaches wider audiences. I've posted the videos up on that YouTube site-thingy I keep hearing about. You may have noticed that I haven't actually made a log for about five weeks now. It's because there hasn't been anything to report. Until, I got a letter the other week, a sad letter.

As you will now know I have a son, Rory and he married a girl, beautiful girl, Amy. They travelled with a man, a wonderful man, the Doctor. He wasn't exactly human, and they didn't just travel. They travelled through time and space. Sometimes, even though they had a time machine, they wouldn't come back for months.

So, I wasn't surprised when I hadn't seen them for about a week, but that's when I got a letter, a letter from Rory.

He told me how he was stuck, stuck in the past. Almost eighty years ago, before I was even born. But its okay, I guess. See, the man who handed me the letter, who knocked on Rory's door that day, he was my grandson.

Anthony is his name, lovely bloke. Amy and Rory adopted him in 1940 and he didn't know about their past until he was about eighteen. They decided they would tell him, explain why this all happened. For some unknown reason, he seemed to understand and accepted that his parents weren't... normal.

We are very alike, me and him. We both love our gardening for starters, but we also like to travel and everything! He was an English teacher in an American high school near where he grew up. He was always annoyed that he had an American accent, unlike his parents. He even said when he was younger he used to put on an English accent, just because he preferred it. Being the patriot that I am, I'm rather proud to be honest.

We meet every weekend, he moved over to England in the nineties after Amy had died, so it would be easy for him to contact me at the right time. He had held that letter with him for years, just waiting for me to be able to understand him. Rory was a big fan of Back to the Future, I guess that's where hge got the idea of giving a letter to someone, to hand to someone else in the future.

But when it comes to the Doctor, Anthony had only heard of him, from the stories and he hasn't come to see me either, I don't know if the Doctor's going to say goodbye at all. I don't blame him; he probably blames himself for whatever happened to them, but I know it wasn't. I trust him, and if he wants to come and talk to me, he can.

Anyway, I'm off to New York with Anthony, he wishes to show me something there. I've always wanted to visit New York, see the Statue of Liberty. I don't quite know what he wants to show me, but I'm sure it's significant. I haven't only gained a grandson, I've gained a friend.

Anthony Brian Williams, I like that name.


	2. Story 2 - Interface, I Need Your Help

_**Interface, I Need Your Help  
**_

_****_**[Set in 'The Girl Who Waited'.]  
**

Amy Pond slid down the wall, and cried into her hands. She picked up her phone that was one the floor beside her and turned it on. Ten years she'd been here for, ten years since she'd had human contact, ten years since the Doctor _promised_ he'd come and get her.

'Interface?' she called out. About a year ago, Amy had found a way to get the Interface to tell her anything she wanted. Well... apart from how to get out of Two Streams. She also managed to make a 'sonic probe' and make her phone's battery ever lasting. She wasn't able to make calls, nor could she text anyone, but she was still able to play Angry Birds.

'Yes, Amy Pond?' replied the Interface.

'I... I need your help...' Amy whimpered, through her tears. She wasn't crying because she was sad, but because she was lonely. 'You... is there anyone I can talk to? I mean... after 10 years I've got rather... lonely.' she looked down at her phone, her wallpaper was a picture of her and Rory standing in front of the TARDIS doors, the Doctor standing in the door way, all three of them smiling.

'You have me, Amy.' Interface said, Amy guessed she was trying to be sympathetic.

'Someone... human, or at least a humanoid...' she switched off her mobile and looked up, but had to blink and cover her eyes because the light from the Interface was too bright.

'I am sorry Amy, there is nothing I can do.' the light turned off and Amy uncovered her eyes. She heard the clink of the Hand-Bots moving dow the corridor towards where she was sitting. She jumped up and wiped her tears away. This was serious, Hand-Bots were dangerous. Amy had crafted together a sword, which she grabbed from the other side of the room. She was ready and waiting.

There was only one, slow and steady. 'This is a kindness.' the Hand-Bot said mechanically.

'Yeah, I know.' the Scot smirked and ran towards the robot, who did nothing about it. She stopped for a second... she was so lonely and, and she hated admitting it, sad to even bother killing this one. But what was the alternative... 'Aha!' she thought to herself.

She swiftly chopped the hands off of the Hand-Bot, leaving it defencless. The robot fell to the ground, as if it had fainted, and Amy layed her sword on the ground and picked the Hand-Bot up. She placed it onto the table where she did all her work, found a permanent marker pen in her pocket and drew a smiley face onto it's facial area. This made her giggle a little. 'So, what should your name be?' she said aloud, as if talking to the robot. 'Rory.' she said 'You can be called Rory!' she smiled ad layed the pen on the table next to her sonic probe.


	3. Story 3 - For Amy, Vincent

_**For Amy, Vincent.**_

**[Set after 'Vincent and the Doctor' but before 'The Pandorica Opens'.]**

Sunflowers. Vincent Van Gogh wasn't a fan of sunflowers. But here he was, alone, after his adventure with the Doctor, painting... sunflowers. The man felt it was needed after a certain young, red-haired lady had asked him too.

The artist had placed twelve sunflowers in a vase, twelve of the sunflowers he was greeted to that morning Amy asked him to paint some. She had shown him that in the future his works would go on to be some of the best, no, _the _best works in the history of art. Which made him aspire to do as many as he could whilst he was still, relatively, young. Vincent Van Gogh wasn't the modest type, but it made him feel better about himself... sort of.

He wasn't a happy man, unless he was thinking of his dear Amy, then he would be happy. Though he had only met her a few days ago, and only for a short amount of time, he felt he knew her. The man she was with, the Doctor he called himself, was a curious fellow, very... odd. Well... of course he was. He had a box that was bigger on the inside and could move ones self through time and space. Magic. What else could it be? Vincent would have said it was witchery, but the new friends he had made were surely to kind to be witches. And he didn't really believe in the foolery anyway. He had decided that maybe the mystery of the Doctor's machine should stay a mystery, keep it living in a way.

Though as magical as those days were, Vincent was still having these re-occurring nightmares. Ones where monsters would appear through dark shadows and tear him apart. He would scream in his sleep, yet no one was around to hear, nor help, unlike when the Doctor and Amy were around. Maybe that was all he needed, someone to care for him. Much like someone would care for these silly sunflowers.

He added a bit of yellow to the golden that made up the petals on the flower. He was focussing on his painting, leaving those nightmares and horrors behind him. His main goal of paintings this was in hope that maybe, one day, the painting would feature in that art gallery the Doctor showed him. Then, maybe, Amy might be able to see what he had done. What he had done for her.

No one had shown him as much affection as Amy had, she seemed to understand his pain, even if she didn't know why herself. This made him trust her, and hope that they may meet again, though the likely-ness of that happening was very small. But one day, maybe, he might be able to hand her the painting he had done for her, and see that beautiful smile once more. Though, through that smile he had been able to see sadness, whether she felt it or not he was positive it was there. But as he had said only a few days back, if Amy Pond can soldier on, then so can Vincent Van Gogh.

_'For Amy' _he quickly painted onto the finished painting, putting '_Vincent' _underneath it. Picking up the canvas, and placing it on his side to dry he stood and gazed at it and thought of Amy and their farewell. A single tear rolled down his cheek, as a slight grin formed.


	4. Story 4 - To Shake Hands With A Roman

_**To Shake Hands With A Roman**_

**[Set in 'The Big Bang'.]**

'Rory Williams?' an American voice echoed across the room. Rory looked up from the floor in the direction of where the voice came. He couldn't see anything but darkness.

'Yeah... how do you know my name?' he shook his head 'Actually, before you answer _that _can you tell me who you are?' he paused 'Please?' Rory was taught that manners can get you far in life. The man who had called Rory's name stepped through the shadows. Rory looked him up and down, a trench coat, and military uniform. In a quick swift of his arm he pulled the sword from his waste out, and aimed it straight at the other man.

'The name's Harkness. Jack Harkness.' he held a hand out to the roman, asking for a hand-shake. Then noticed the sword Rory was aiming at him. 'Oh yes, sorry. I'm a friend not a foe; you can put the sword down.' A cheeky grin formed on Jack's face. Rory did as he was told and placed the sword on the ground.

'Hello, Jack Harkness.' Rory said, slightly confused and wary of the stranger, accepting the offer of a hand-shake.

'Believe me, there is no need to be worried, I'm a friend of the Doctor's.' this calmed Rory a little, but he still wasn't sure of this man's intentions here.

'Okay, but what do you want? I'm not going anywhere, I'm needed to guard this box.' he signalled to the Pandorica which, inside, held his future wife, his very distant future wife.

'Oh, yes I know. It's a very romantic move from you mister Williams, I'm sure your beloved Amelia will love it! But I'm here on behalf of the Torchwood institute, ever heard of us?' the man took out an I.D. card and handed it to Rory. It didn't have a date of birth, all it said was that a 'Captain Jack Harkness' works at the Torchwood institute in Wales. Rory had never really liked Wales. He didn't dislike the people or anything; it was more the fact that there was never really much to do there. Then again, he had only actually ever gone once, with his dad. All they did was sit in a caravan all day and watch the Star Wars films, and old episodes of Star Trek.

'No. Why, am I supposed to?' replied the roman, whose armour had started to go a bit rusty over the past five-hundred years, worried he had missed something important.

'No, technically not, but with a companion of the Doctor's, you never know.' the Captain snapped the card out of Rory's hand and placed it into his pocket. The word 'companion' made Rory think a little. Was he the Doctor's companion, as well as Amy? He had always considered himself more _Amy's _companions than the Doctor's. 'So, how have the last four-hundred years been?'

'Five-hundred.' he corrected the man 'And it's not exactly my dream holiday, but I have managed to make do I guess.' he, and Jack, laughed a little. 'So, what is it you want?' He said, trying to not sound rude.

'Just checking up on you to see if you're okay and that you've not melted yet.' This, at first, confused Rory a little but then he remembered he was plastic now. 'Oh, and as I'm here I might as well tell you, that hand gun thingy of yours?' Rory looked at his hands and back up again 'You can use that whenever you want, just think and it will happen, like moving your arm up and down!' Rory did this a couple of times which seemed to entertain him.

'Thanks, that'll help a bit more than the sword!' he smiled at Jack who rolled his sleeve up to reveal a vortex-manipulator, one very similar to the one the Doctor had.

'I've got to go back to twenty-twelve now, but I'll see you again, mister Williams.' The man nodded towards Rory as he dialled in the last details into the vortex-manipulator and disappeared in a spark of light.

Rory moved back over to his position by the Pandorica, picking up his sword and placing it back in his belt. He turned to face the Pandorica's wall and stroked it and said 'Don't worry Amy; I'll be here for you. I'll never leave you behind.'


End file.
